


Ne priez pas pour nous

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Deifica, Difficult Decision, Gen, Sacrifice, Sad Victory, deification, post-hades
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On ne revient jamais intact des Enfers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne priez pas pour nous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Ne priez pas pour nous

 **Personnages :** Saori, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu (et d’autres personnages secondaires)

 **Rating :** PG13/T

 **Nombre de mots :** 3 658

 **Note de l’auteur :** Hey, ça faisait longtemps =) .

 

**Ne priez pas pour nous**

« Et maintenant, Saori ? »

La voix rauque d’Ikki, plus dure qu’à l’accoutumée, frappa la jeune femme, qui ne put que baisser la tête, confrontée à sa propre impuissance.

« Ikki…

— Quoi, Hyoga ? Tu penses la même chose que moi. Nous avons déjà dû faire face à la mort de Seiya, et maintenant, ça ? »

Le souvenir encore récent du corps sans vie de Seiya, que Saori n’avait pu rapatrier sur Terre faute de puissance nécessaire, hantait encore leurs esprits. Où gisait donc le plus grand Chevalier qu’Athéna ait jamais connu, celui qui s’était tenu à ses côtés depuis des temps immémoriaux, préférant la souffrance de moult réincarnations à un repos paisible ? On ne pouvait, en tous les cas, le trouver au Sanctuaire, où une pierre portant son nom adornait une terre au sein de laquelle il était absent.

Un soupir de chagrin, celui de Shun, empêcha quiconque de répondre, laissant à la déesse, plus humaine que jamais, un répit bienvenu.

***

Cela s’était produit dès leur retour sur Terre, cependant que leur âme était encore en proie au désespoir, quand bien même leurs corps, pour lors brisés, n’aspiraient qu’au réconfort du repos. Ce fut à cet instant, tandis que déjà, Jabu, Shaina, Marine et tous ceux qui s’étaient dressés contre la cruauté de Thanatos pour protéger la sœur de Seiya, accouraient vers eux, les yeux baignés de larmes, que les compagnons de Pégase se rendirent compte que chaque blessure récoltée dans le royaume d’Hadès avait disparu.

Et si ce miracle ne recueillit pas l’attention qu’il aurait méritée en d’autres circonstances, trop occupés qu’ils étaient à expliquer pourquoi ils n’étaient que cinq à revenir des Enfers, il fut étudié plus en avant dans les jours qui suivirent. Les nuits des quatre héros n’avaient, entre-temps, eu de cesse d’être troublées de songes plus cauchemardesques les uns que les autres – quand, du moins, ces derniers parvenaient à trouver le sommeil, puisqu’il semblait bien que la fatigue n’exerçait plus sur eux la même emprise.

***

« Peux-tu au moins nous dire ce qu’ils sont devenus ? » demanda Shiryu d’une voix blanche.

Hyoga ouvrit la bouche comme pour demander à son ami de qui il était question, avant de comprendre et se raviser.

« Le pouvoir des dieux était plus que ce que leurs esprits étaient en mesure d’endurer. Ils étaient de braves compagnons, presque aussi braves que vous, mais ils n’ont su résister.

— Alors ils avaient choisi, trancha Shiryu.

— Parce que tu appelles ça un choix ? Se donner la mort, sans savoir si l’on parviendra effectivement à succomber, ou bien… devenir des immondices.

— Ikki !

— Tu vas toi aussi me dire que tu n’es pas d’accord avec moi, mon frère ? Tout ce que nous avons pu donner pour elle, pendant toutes ces années, et voilà le résultat ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que nous pourrions être ? De ce que l’on pourrait se faire ?

— Saori n’y est pour rien, rétorqua Shun. Elle est elle aussi une victime, au même titre que nous tous. »

***

Il y avait déjà eu un précédent, plusieurs millénaires auparavant – ou bien plus, si tant était que le temps avait la moindre importance quand il était question d’être dont la puissance était telle qu’elle pliait la réalité à leur volonté. Lorsqu’Athéna avait affronté Hadès, alors que ce monde était encore jeune, et que le sang de la déesse, jaillissant d’une blessure infligée par l’épée maudite de l’Invisible, avait aspergé les protections de ses derniers fidèles, ceux qui étaient parvenus à rester vivants jusqu’au bout.

Les Armures alors brisées s’étaient réassemblées en une mosaïque de métal dont l’éclat était à la mesure de l’aura des divinités que leurs porteurs protégeaient. Le cours de la guerre en avait été changé et Athéna avait vaincu. Le cours de la vie de ces Chevaliers antiques avait lui aussi été modifié. Mais nul n’était plus présent pour narrer leur histoire, que l’on aurait pu trouver dans les limbes des archives du Sanctuaire, nul sinon Athéna.

***

L’air était devenu irrespirable pour la jeune femme, qui sentait le poids des reproches de ses Chevaliers, comme celui, peut-être plus écrasant, de sa propre culpabilité. Qu’avaient-ils donc fait, eux, humains, de si cruel, pour les mêmes histoires ne cessent de se répéter ?

Un mot s’échappa de ses lèvres. Un nom, issu d’un dialecte inintelligible, qu’elle n’avait plus utilisé depuis plus longtemps qu’elle ne pouvait s’en rappeler, mais qui gardait pourtant toute la puissance d’antan. Elle avait été pour la personne qu’elle nommait, ce que Seiya avait été pour elle au fil des millénaires. Et si elle avait haï cet être qu’elle avait juré de protéger, elle s’apercevait dans le même temps que son amour pour cette personne était toujours intact.

Athéna non plus n’avait rien choisi de tout cela. Elle n’avait pas choisi de naître sans parents, ni d’entrer au service de cette divinité. Elle n’avait pas choisi d’être si forte, d’être si utile à la cause cet entité. Elle n’avait pas choisi de se battre à ses côtés jusqu’à la fin contre l’ennemi de sa déité, ni de recevoir son sang pour devenir ce qu’elle n’avait cessé d’être jusqu’à présent.

Ses Chevaliers n’entendirent pas le nom qu’elle avait formulé, ou avaient fait mine de ne pas vouloir l’entendre. Car qui, après tout, avait encore besoin du rappel que leur cas n’avait rien d’inédit, et risquait bien de se reproduire, un jour prochain ?

***

« Que votre sang ait un tel pouvoir, Athéna… » avait remarqué Jabu, dont on ne pouvait savoir avec certitude s’il était soulagé ou envieux de n’avoir jamais été assez fort pour être choisi.

« Un sang qui soigne toutes les blessures, avait complété Marine.

— _Presque toutes_ , ajouteraient-ils tous in petto.

— Mon frère… »

Toutes les têtes s’étaient tournées vers la jeune femme qui avait vécu une partie de sa vie heureuse ignorante du fait qu’elle avait un frère, à présent confrontée à l’absence de ce frère dont elle avait réappris l’existence.

Tous surent dans le même temps la question que sous-tendaient ses paroles et se turent, incapables de supporter davantage de vérité.

« Même mon sang ne saurait ramener à la vie ce qui est déjà mort. Un tel pouvoir… n’a jamais été qu’illusion, même chez ceux qui s’en disaient les détenteurs. Il ne peut que rendre immortel un corps jusqu’ici mortel. Comme il rendit le mien immortel, ceux de mes compagnons, ceux des entités qui nous précédèrent. »

A la peur de l’ombre qui se profilait devant leurs yeux se mêlait l’espoir déjoué, qui ne faisait que rajouter un voile supplémentaire à leur détresse. Sans celui qui les avait guidés et soutenus jusque-là, comment lutter contre un futur plus sombre que celui que promettaient les dieux qu’ils avaient affrontés ?

***

Hyoga qui, comme les autres, était resté prostré depuis plusieurs jours, se rapprocha de Shiryu, posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule de son ami.

« Shunrei est toujours là à t’attendre, va la retrouver. »

Le regard que Shiryu tourna vers Hyoga, le Russe n’aurait jamais voulu le voir de son existence. Même lorsque leurs corps exsangues gisaient au sol sans force devant un ennemi invincible, ceux-là n’avaient porté pareil malheur. Cette lueur pourtant, qu’ils avaient tous en partage, elle n’avait cessé de les contempler depuis déjà trop longtemps.

« Pour faire quoi, Hyoga ? Lui redire ce qu’elle sait déjà ? Que l’homme qu’elle aime et qu’elle a attendu tout ce temps sans savoir s’il reviendrait mort ou vivant va sous peu devenir l’un ou l’autre de manière démesurée ? Comment pourrais-je seulement lui faire subir cela ?

— Il y a pire, Shiryu : lui faire subir ton absence, mal qu’elle n’a déjà que trop enduré. Que tes derniers jours en tant qu’humain soient heureux, Shiryu, tu le mérites, tu le lui dois. »

L’épaule, le corps du Dragon s’affaissèrent sous la poigne de Hyoga et ce fier guerrier, qui avait connu la souffrance et approché la mort en maintes reprises, fondit en larmes, sombrant dans un chagrin qui semblait n’avoir pas de fin.

Et tandis que le soleil, quittant le zénith, entamait sa lente course vers la mer pour illuminer la pièce de ses rayons, la tristesse de Shiryu, comme un mal incurable, gagnait lentement ses compagnons ainsi que leur déesse.

***

La morosité avait très rapidement gagné le Sanctuaire victorieux. Il était de mise de pleurer la disparition des derniers Chevaliers d’Or et la mort de Seiya, mais de telles tragédies auraient pu être compensées par la sauvegarde de la Terre, soustraite à la cruauté du dieu des Enfers.

Aucun sentiment de liesse n’émanait pourtant des héros du Sanctuaire, ni de ceux qui comptaient parmi les plus proches amis des Chevaliers vainqueurs. En de telles circonstances, aucune réjouissance n’avait été célébrée. Hommages avaient été rendus à ceux tombés au combat, puis les Chevaliers Divins ainsi qu’Athéna s’étaient retirés au plus profond du treizième palais, ne réapparaissant que de manière occasionnelle, avec des visages tel qu’ils dissuadaient quiconque de les aborder.

Des rumeurs s’étaient ensuite propagées à travers tout le Sanctuaire. Des histoires de sang divin et d’Armures de légendes. Des contes de corps mortels devenant mortels et impossibles à tuer. Des bruits couraient sur des humains devenant des dieux semblables à ceux pour qui ils combattaient ou sur un ichor qui, de par sa puissance, pouvait tuer ou rendre fou celui qui le voyait pénétrer dans son corps.

Chaque habitant du Sanctuaire savait, en tous les cas, que ceux qui avaient sauvé la Terre à maintes reprises ne seraient plus jamais ceux qu’ils avaient eu coutume de côtoyer ou d’admirer de loin.

***

En apprenant que leur nature même était sur le point de changer, les compagnons de Seiya n’avaient pas appréhendé la noirceur du futur qui les attendait. Ils ne savaient rien du passé de leur déesse, ni des liens qui l’avaient attachée à ceux qui étaient à présent ses ennemis.

« Ils ont été mes compagnons, mes amis, des frères et des sœurs d’armes au côté de qui j’ai combattu tant de fois que jamais je n’aurais cru moi-même qu’un jour, nous nous retournerions les uns contre les autres.

— Sang maudit, cracha Ikki.

— Nos certitudes étaient les mêmes que celles qui vous habitent en cet instant. Mais le sang des dieux est plus fort que les liens de l’amitié. Un sang qui transcende et nie les attaches humaines.

— Si seulement tu pouvais te tromper, Saori.

— Tu sais pourtant que je dis vrai, Shun, toi plus qu’aucun autre de tes compagnons.

— Ce que j’ai perçu chez Hadès pendant que son âme habitait mon corps. Si je pensais que la haine qu’il ressentait à ton égard était de son fait, je croyais que cet amour qu’il avait pour toi provenait de ce qu’il subsistait de ma volonté. Mais tout ce temps durant, ces sentiments n’étaient que les siens. »

Amour et haine, se chassant comme une fugue, qui avaient déchiré l’âme de Shun, prisonnière de celle de l’Invisible.

« Et si nous devenons les nouveaux dieux de cette Terre, qu’adviendra-t-il des anciens ? questionna Shiryu.

— Mon chemin s’arrête ici, Chevaliers. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre suite à la réponse de Saori. L’instant d’après, une partie du mur se craquela à l’endroit où Hyoga avait abattu son poing, incapable de contenir sa rage plus longtemps.

« Je m’y refuse. Je refuse de me retourner contre mes frères et de sceller ma nature divine en te rayant de la surface de la Terre, Saori. »

Bras croisés, sourcils froncés, corps tremblant, Ikki demeurait silencieux mais n’en était pas moins en proie aux mêmes sentiments qui agitaient l’esprit du Russe.

« C’est un choix qui ne vous appartient hélas pas. Je suis devenu déesse, et d’autres le sont devenus en même temps que moi. Certains ont cheminé sur l’autre versant du sang divin : ils sont morts. Vous pourriez tous devenir des dieux, comme vous pourriez tous mourir dans les jours qui suivront.

— Certains peuvent devenir des dieux tandis que d’autres mourront, aussi, compléta Shiryu.

— Cette décision n’est pas la nôtre, concéda Saori.

— Si.

— Hyoga ?

— Ces derniers mois, nous avons combattu, enflammé notre cosmos jusqu’aux limites du possible, frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises. La résignation, l’abandon, la défaite, ce n’est pas quelque chose qui est concevable, pour nous.

— Que suggères-tu dans ce cas ? demanda Shun.

— Continuer le combat. Que nous devenions dieux ou cadavres n’est qu’une simple question de destinée. Un destin que nous avons contredit, dont nous avons tranché les chaînes bien plus souvent que n’importe qui ! »

Quelques têtes se relevèrent, désireuses d’en entendre plus.

« Il n’est pas question de vous donner la mort ?

— Pas plus qu’il n’est question de devenir des déités, répondit Shiryu qui commençait à comprendre le sens des mots de son ami.

— Nous avons une alternative, intervint Ikki, devenir des dieux, nous entretuer et poursuivre le cycle de misère, ou mourir. Nous choisirons la dernière solution, en nous battant, comme nous l’avons toujours fait.

— Seiya n’aurait jamais abdiqué, Saori, fit Shun en cherchant le regard de sa déesse, nous ne pouvons faire de même. »

Cette résolution, qui raviva quelque peu leurs regards, parvint, pour un temps, à leur faire oublier, envers et contre tout, l’imminence de leur fin à venir. Il leur restait un dernier ennemi à combattre, un dernier dieu à annihiler, comment auraient-ils pu seulement savoir que la dernière déité qu’ils détruiraient serait celle qui menaçait de grandir à l’intérieur de leur humanité ?

***

L’aube s’effritait devant la progression du soleil en majesté qui baignait le monde de lumière. Le ciel était étrangement clair, évoquant les jours de paix, les jours sans guerre ni combat où se reposer à l’ombre d’un olivier devenait alors ce qu’il y avait de plus important à accomplir – que de rêves accumulés sous l’écorce millénaire qui avait vu grandir ces lieux.

Les quatre compagnons n’émirent aucune plainte devant ce dernier spectacle, ils voulaient emporter de cette Terre qu’ils avaient chérie une dernière image de beauté indicible. Là où ils rendaient – phénomène sur lequel ils n’avaient que peu de prise – les paysages ne seraient peut-être pas aussi grandioses. Il se pouvait qu’ils soient plus désolés, plus arides, ou plus majestueux, d’une beauté peut-être bien supérieure à celle qu’ils avaient eu l’occasion de contempler de nombreuses journées, mais que valait un lieu auquel l’on était étranger ?

D’autres s’étaient rassemblés à leurs côtés. Kiki, Marine et Shaina qui, chacun à leur manière pleuraient la disparation d’êtres qui leur avaient été chers. Seika, encore ébahie par l’absence de ce frère oublié, mais qui n’en soutenait pas moins une Shunrei qui avait encore le visage assombri par le chagrin, n’osant qu’à peine poser le regard sur un bien-aimé qu’elle ne verra bientôt plus. Les autres Chevaliers de Bronze, combattants chez qui se mêlait le soulagement d’être saufs, à la honte de n’avoir pu se sacrifier pour leur déesse, héros en puissance, guerriers au cœur rempli de doute et d’amertume.

Chaque face était cave, chaque regard, vide d’un sens qui les désertait en se gaussant de leur impuissance. Seuls les Chevaliers Divins paraissaient garder un semblant d’allant. Envers et contre tout, c’était bien eux et seulement eux qui portaient le courage de combattre la fatalité.

« Etes-vous certains de votre décision ? lâcha Saori d’une voix encore blanche depuis l’énoncé du choix de ses protecteurs.

— Non, rétorqua Shiryu, mais c’est là la seule solution.

— Je déteste les combats, la violence, mais j’éprouve pour cette Terre tant d’affection que devoir la blesser devrait me tuer si seulement cela était possible. Je ne veux pas combattre mes amis, ni mon frère. Le souhait de Seiya, le tien, Saori, nous l’honorerons tout au long de notre existence, quelle qu’elle soit. »

La déesse serra les dents, son visage se contracta pour retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. d’autres avant eux, avant elle, avaient-ils eu recours à pareille extrémité ? Si devenir divinité signifiait s’élever contre ceux que l’on avait chéris, meurtrir une terre que l’on avait aimée, s’en exiler était-il la seule solution valable à un problème insoluble ? Dans d’autres dimensions, si éloignées de celle-ci que tout retour serait pour toujours impossible, ses champions trouveraient-ils une paix qu’ils avaient si souvent construite à la force de leurs poings, sans parvenir à la trouver pour eux-mêmes ? Ou, peut-être, rencontreraient-ils d’autres dieux avec lesquelles entrer en conflit et des peuples pour les idolâtrer comme les divinités qu’ils pourraient devenir. Tant d’univers, d’hommes et de terres à détruire, destinée des plus fidèles protecteurs de ces contrées.

« Dans ces autres dimensions, reprit Saori, vous serez seuls, étrangers. » _« Etrangers à ces terres, devenant étrangers à vous-mêmes. »_ Pensa-t-elle sans avoir le courage de formuler cette vérité.

« Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en nous, Saori. » répondit Hyoga d’un ton qui se voulait badin, mais qui ne trahissait que plus la terreur qui prenait place dans son cœur. « Ne t’avons-nous pas promis que nous ne nous laisserions pas dominer par le sang des dieux ? C’est une promesse que nous tiendrons quoiqu’il arrive.

— Si vous êtes si sûrs de cela, pourquoi vouloir l’exil ? glapit-elle presque.

— Parce qu’il arrive qu’une certitude se retrouve trahie. » Sourit Ikki.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, luttant contre son désir de les tancer. En avait-elle seulement le droit ? Pendant des années, ils avaient donné leurs vies pour sa cause, pour elle. Il était désormais temps de les laisser prendre leurs propres décisions.

Shunrei s’était échappé de l’étreinte de Seika qui avait enroulé son bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes. La Chinoise avait couru sur la brève distance qui la séparait de Shiryu, se jetant contre son torse comme elle l’avait fait en tant d’occasions qu’elle en avait perdu le compte.

« Laisse-moi t’accompagner ! » Supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Autour d’eux d’autres gémissements légers se voyaient de nouveau susciter par la détresse de la jeune femme.

« Cela m’est impossible, Shunrei.

— Mais, si tu deviens un dieu…

— Si je meurs, la coupa-t-il avec une infinie douceur, et c’est bien mon intention, tu seras seule. Je peux supporter la solitude, mais je ne peux supporter l’idée de te laisser seule dans un univers auquel tu n’appartiens pas. Je veux mourir en sachant qu’un jour, au sein de ce Sanctuaire ou de retour aux Cinq Pics, tu puisses profiter de cette paix pour laquelle nous avons tant lutté. Aie confiance en Saori, en tous ceux que nous laissons derrière nous, ils sauront te réconforter. »

Pour toute réponse ne furent que les pleurs de Shunrei qui déchirèrent les cœurs de tous ceux présents pour adresser leurs adieux aux quatre compagnons. Plus que tous, celui de Shiryu se brisa sans espoir de pouvoir un jour retrouver sa forme première, scellant la perte de son humanité. Mais rien de cela ne transparut sur le visage souriant du Dragon.

Vêtue comme en toutes occasions d’une robe blanche qu’elle portait comme un habit de deuil, Saori s’avança vers ses champions. Le visage encore ravagé par les larmes, délestée de ses attributs divins, la déesse Athéna n’avait jamais parue aussi humaine aux yeux de ceux de ses serviteurs qui la contemplaient en cet instant.

Durant des millénaires, Athéna avait insufflé aux hommes le courage de combattre pour elle. Elle s’était battue pour les sauver, les avait parfois envoyés pour se couvrir de gloire, ou vers une mort certaine qui lui faisait parfois regretter d’être ce qu’elle était. Jamais pourtant elle n’avait ressenti la douleur liée à son statut avec autant d’acuité qu’au cours de ces derniers jours, quand l’âme de Pégase s’était abîmée, dans l’Elysion mourant, sans espoir de retour, quand les quatre compagnons de Seiya avaient pris la décision de disparaître, plutôt que de la tuer avant de s’opposer les uns aux autres.

Une partie d’elle regrettait leur choix. Cette même partie qui désirait ardemment que son existence touche à sa fin, après trop de temps passé sur Terre. Au lieu de cela, d’autres générations de Chevaliers s’en iraient se sacrifier pour elle, jusqu’au jour où apparaîtraient enfin ceux qui couperaient le fil de sa vie.

C’était ainsi une tristesse mêlée de fierté qui prédominait au sein de sa conscience. Tristesse de perdre les plus valeureux de ses Chevaliers, ses amis les plus chers. Fierté de savoir le courage de ses hommes, capables, comme elle, d’aller jusqu’au bout de leurs convictions, quitte à mourir pour elle.

« Nous sommes prêts, Saori. »

_« Mais sommes-nous prêts ? Ceux qui restent ainsi que moi-même ? »_

Le cosmos d’Athéna, qui ne s’était plus exprimé depuis le retour d’Elysion, s’enflamma de nouveau. Aucune âme qui vive au Sanctuaire n’aurait pu en ignorer la présence, et beaucoup, sûrement, versèrent des larmes en sentant celles qui habitaient l’aura de leur déesse.

Athéna, déesse de Grèce, ancienne combattante au service d’une divinité encore plus antique qu’elle, possédait en son pouvoir toutes les facultés de ses serviteurs. Celles capables de briser la terre et les cieux, celles capables de trancher les chairs et le sol, celles capables d’arrêter le mouvement des atomes, ou d’en accélérer l’activité. Celles capables d’ouvrir une brèche dans la réalité pour y expédier d’autres hommes.

Quatre portes apparurent devant les Chevaliers de Bronze, qui virent gronder devant eux la puissance de mondes nouveaux. Des mondes qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, des mondes qui ne les connaissaient pas.

Les visages baignés de larmes se tournèrent vers leurs héros, qu’ils voyaient là pour la dernière fois. Les gestes et les mots étaient, en cet instant, inutiles. Seule importait l’injustice de la situation, et sa cruauté qui les happait tout entier. Même si brillait au cœur de ces sentiments l’espoir, ô combien déchirant, que les mondes qu’ils gagnaient étaient les mondes où ils trépasseraient, pour sauver celui qu’ils quittaient.

« Une dernière chose, avant que nous partions. »

Les têtes se levèrent toutes, dans l’expectative.

« Ne priez pas pour nous. »


End file.
